


Frogs for Christmas

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Just another holiday on the T.A.R.D.I.S.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8
Collections: fandomtrees





	Frogs for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [human_nature (AllyHR)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/gifts), [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts), [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Steven Moffat owns it
> 
> **Notes:** Written for Romanajo123 for Fandom Tree 2020. Happy Holidays. Also for classics_lover for the prompt Doctor Who, Ten & Donna Noble, Here My Dear and evil_little_dog for the prompt Doctor Who, Any Doctor+Any Companion, What do you mean, that's not how it's done?

“What do you mean, that's not how it's done?” The Doctor eyed Donna like a petulant child but more endearing.

Donna grinned at him, toying with a bit of tinsel that she had taped to the T.A.R.D.I.S.’s wall. “Oh, I’m sure you _can_ do it that way but there are better ways.”

He stared at the machine’s screen, a little pout on his lips. “I thought I was doing good.”

She flapped a hand at him. “This was _my_ game when I was a little kid. No one could touch me.”

With a little flourish, the Doctor stepped aside. “Here my dear.” He surrendered the controller.

“How did you know I wanted this for Christmas?” Donna started her game, eyes narrowing in concentration.

“I was standing here working on the T.A.R.D.I.S.’s nav system while you were on the phone talking over school days with your friend, Katie. Apparently you spent a lot of money on playing Frogger.” He beamed happily, sitting down next to the tiny Christmas tree she had put up. A lumpily wrapped gift still sat under it with a sprig of mistletoe tucked into the ribbon.

Donna chuckled, tossing her hair back. “If my mother only knew how much….” The tip of her tongue poked out as she concentrated on weaving her virtual frog through traffic.

“It’s a violent little game, poor frog,” the Doctor moaned.

“Violent? Compared to all the first-person shooter games?” 

“You humans with your need of virtual violence.” He wagged his head. “I suppose it’s better than the real thing.”

“Open your gift while I play,” she instructed.

Gleefully, he tore off the wrapping paper. Donna paused her game, turning so she could watch his face. The Doctor’s dark eyes opened wide and a huge smile cut across his face. “Jelly Babies! How did you know?”

“You talk a lot too you know!” Donna beamed, scooping up the mistletoe off the floor of the T.A.R.D.I.S “We have that in common.”

“I suppose we do.”

Donna dangled the mistletoe over his head. “It’s a tradition, Doctor.”

She took advantage of his panicked look to give him a quick snog and turned back to her game. “Once you see how it’s done, you can be player two.”

The Doctor chuckled. “I won’t take it easy on your just because it’s Christmas.”

“Oi, like you have a prayer, skinny man.” 

“You’re on!”


End file.
